


Mountain Shrooms

by LoveSack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Dick Growth, Foursome, Futa x Futa, Futafication, Futanari, Girl Penis, Growth, Inflation, Loli, Multi, Other, Penis Growth, Size Difference, Younger/Older, cuminflation, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSack/pseuds/LoveSack
Summary: A short one-shot about a teacher and her students discover some strange mushrooms while out on an excursion and decide to eat them! None of them could ever imagine that some mushrooms could make them sprout some massive throbbing things of their own!
Relationships: Futa x Futa - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	Mountain Shrooms

**Mountain Shrooms**

It was a mild Autumn day and only a few puffy clouds could be seen in the sky. Jenny, a dedicated elementary school teacher in her late twenties, was out on an excursion with some of her pupils. Jenny was taller than most women her age at 5'8'', she had waist length chestnut-brown hair, dark chocolate colored-eyes eyes, slightly tanned skin and an ample D-cup-sized chest. She wore a bright purple coat, a matching pair of rubber boots, a pair blue tight-fitting jeans and a backpack. Jen walked on the dirt path that led through the forest. The trees of the forest were very colorful due to the season, their leaves were all a mix of red, orange and yellow. There was forest for miles in every direction and right there in the middle of it was a very tall and steep mountain. The mountain was almost exclusively made of granite and it was close to bare of vegetation because of the hard stone it was made out of. The mountain was called the Milky Top because of its  whitish gray color and if one were to look up the mountain could be seen towering over the trees  from anywhere throughout the woods.

A few paces behind Jen and with her on this excursion were three and only three of her students and she could hear them gossiping as they followed behind her. She glanced back at them to check up on them. The three were walking in a line and side by side to each other and chatting away. They were all girls and X-graders, and while they were all from different classes, they've had no trouble making friends.

Pamela was the name of the tallest and the oldest girl that walked in the middle of the group. She was 1X years old and 4'6''. Pam was a brunette with curly hair down to her shoulders, she had green eyes and was wearing an ankle length tan-colored dress. Pam was charismatic, a natural leader in the making and quite talkative. From where Jenny was she could see them chatting away, but not quite make out what was being said, and whatever Pam was saying had to be funny because she had the other two bursting with laughter.

On Pam's left was a lively and energetic X years old girl called Grace. She had one hand on that sizeable stomach of hers and she was letting out the loudest laughs to Pam's funnies. Grace was the shortest out of the girls at 4'2'' and all round on the chubbier side. She had ebony dark skin, short black hair and deep amber-colored eyes. She wore a silver puffer coat, a knee-length white skirt with some black leggings under and a white fluffy trapper hat. Her stride showed off a lot of confidence, despite her short stature.

Walking on Pam's right was Eleanor, or just Ellie for short. Ellie was the same age as Grace and a fox-girl. She was barely shorter than Pam at 4'5''. She was more of the quiet and reserved type and less talkative than her friends. The way that the young fox-girl covered her mouth while she giggled to Pam's funnies was very gentle and ladylike. She ran her fingers through her long and wavy reddish orange-color hair which reached all the way down to her bottoms, her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue color and she had a bushy orange fox-tail with a white tip and her fox-ears had the same orange color the rest of her hair had. Eleanor wore a gray turtleneck sweater and a pair of black jeans and the dignified way she moved made Jenny think she was nobility.

Jenny let out a sigh and looked back at the path ahead. She was happy that her pupils were making friends and getting along. Jenny, or Jen as she was more commonly called by both teachers and pupils alike, had only been a teacher for a couple a months but in that time she'd gained a lot of the kids' trust and affection, she was like a reliable big sister to them.

Jenny worked at Milky Mountain Elementary, a school situated partway up a mountain and because of its location some knowledge about the mountain and the surrounding forest's bestiary and fauna was seen as necessity by the school's faculty. Once a year all the X-year students are taken into the forest near the mountain to learn about the local plants and the wildlife. That excursion was held two weeks ago and Pam, Ellie and Grace were all been absent at the time, due to illness in Pam's and Grace's case and because she'd been away and visiting relatives in Ellie's. and they had subsequently had their lesson pushed back to this day.

A few minutes later of strolling they arrived at their destination: a rest spot in the forest set up in a decently sized clearing. This place had been arranged to be a comfortable site to hold a picnic and also a resting spot for hikers. The path through forest had several of these stops set up along it and each had a fire pit and ten wooden picnic tables. This spot would be serving as the base for today's wilderness knowledge lesson.

“Wooo! We're finally here!” Grace happily exclaimed and then began to energetically run about the place. Her friends laughed, but didn't join in, they didn't have the same amount of energy left after their walk there and instead sat down at one of the tables.

Jenny sat her backpack down at one of the tables before pulling out a few books and placed them on it. She then proceeded to pull a small hand basket out of her bag and with that in hand she turned to address her students. “I'll just head out and take a quick look around and see if I can find some fresh samples for you girls,” she said. “Just sit tight and take a breather and I'll be back before you know it,” she told them.

“Okay miss!” Pamela and Eleanor answered from the picnic table where they sat. The two were already way ahead of their teacher and sitting at one of the other picnic tables. Grace on the other hand didn't offer a reply; she wasn't paying attention to them as she was too absorbed having fun exploring at the moment.

Jen giggled as she observed Grace at a distance. The way that girl played explorer reminded her of herself at that age, easy-going and with a colorful imagination. Jen waved at them and then went deeper into the forest. Jen looked around for a couple of minutes and gathered a bunch of different common leaves, plants and mushrooms and put them in her hand basket.

“There... these should be some of the most common finds and the more useful ones to know about,” Jen said to herself after having gather a considerable amount of good samples and then headed on back to rest stop. While on her way back however she encountered some peculiar looking mushrooms that she didn't recognize growing near the roots of a very large old tree.

“What are these?” she wondered as she bent over for a closer look. Jen estimated there had to be roughly about a hundred of them or so, all growing clustered tightly together. The mushrooms had thin beige stalks and their caps were round dark brown in color and about the size golf balls. She curiously picked one of them and examined it closer, “I've never seen this kind before” she smelled it and it had a pleasant but oddly sweet scent to it.

“What an unusual smell... not at all musty like I'd expected it be,” she muttered. “Maybe it's a rare mushroom?” she wondered. And rare could mean valuable! With this thought in mind she eagerly and carefully picked all the mushrooms and put them in her basket, filling it completely. She then brought them and her other samples with her back. She was hopeful that she'd be able to look these oddly shaped and smelling mushrooms up in her books when she'd get there.

After a few more uneventful minutes she made her way back to the others. “I'm back girls!” she hollered to them with a big grin. They were all sitting at the table and were chatting when she returned. The trio was very fond of their teacher and wasted no time getting up and gathering around.

“I've found something interesting girls,” Jen said as she sat her basket down on the same table she'd previously placed her backpack and books. “The lesson will start in a bit, I just have to look this one thing up then we can get started,” she continued.

“Awwwh, but we're soo bored!” Grace whined.

“Yeah! We've been sitting around and done nothing for like an eternity... and we really wanna spend time with you!” Pam admitted.

“Please...” Jen began,” just a few more minutes. Hang tight for maybe like... five more minutes?” she estimated. It wasn't that she was rejecting them, she was as fond of her students as they were of her, she just wanted some alone time so she could concentrate.

“Come on,” Ellie said being the voice of reason. “Let's give miss Jenny some space so she could do her thing. It's clearly important to her.”

“Sure, whatever,” Pam sighed “Come let's go,” she gestured at Grace and the three of them went away, leaving Jenny alone with her mushroom and books.

After ten minutes of skimming through the pages and comparing her sample to the images in the book, she actually found them! “Here they are!” She giddily hit the page with her index finger and then read to learn more about them: _The Queen-Oyster. It's a very rare fungi with thin stalks and very large round and brown caps. They've got a very characteristic sweet scent and taste. Some would say eating them is absolute treat, especially while raw and freshly picked._

“I knew it, they're rare!” She beamed. “I wonder it that also means valuable? And they're supposed to taste as good as they smell?” Jen got curious and pinched one of them by the stalk, raised it and had a look at it more closely and then popped the whole thing in her mouth in one go. It was sweet, even more so than its scent would suggest. The mushroom's taste and texture resembled soft caramel and it pretty much melted in her mouth.

“It's Delicious!” she loved it but mere seconds afterwards she felt this strange flutter-like sensation flare up inside her stomach. “I... this...” she rubbed her nervous and gurgling belly and in less than half a minute that tingling feeling had migrated all the way down to her crotch!

“A-aaahn!” Jen moaned as her panties got awfully tight and a big and sensitive bulge had appeared in her pants! She couldn't exactly see what was happening down there, but it felt like her clitoris had grown massively in size! “N-nnnh! Nnnn!” she yelped as a pair something orange-sized had drop out of her pussy, further adding to the bulge!

Her head was spinning and her breath was heavy, but retained enough composure to continue to read from the book: _Warning! The Queen-Oyster should never be consumed by women since it's poisonous to them! It temporary causes their clitoris to sprout in an unseemly growth. If stimulation is applied directly to the swelling it may alleviate some of the symptoms a woman gets afflicted by and there's even been [allegedly] cases were the subjects has turned back to normal quicker by doing it. [Further research needed!] In either case even if untreated the symptoms will always pass by themselves and the subject's clitoris will return to normal within a couple of hours, except if it's consumed in large quantities, or being further exposed to the fungi or to others also afflicted by the Queen._

“W-what! I... nnnh!” Jen cupped that now throbbing bulge with both hands, it felt intensely hot and touching it, even through the material, felt incredibly good! “M-mmmf!” she moaned as she felt that growth of her pulse a few times and then something and then she suddenly had to deal with a warm and sticky mess in her pants! She squirmed as that unidentified growth of hers continued to pulse and let out more and more of that mysterious musty smelling liquid! There were enough whatever it was to seep straight through her jeans and get all over her hands!

Jen had her back turned towards her pupils and was doing what she could to cover that dripping wet bulge in her pants. She felt awfully awkward standing there like that and didn't want the girls to see her like this! She had to do something, anything! “I-I... I'll be back in a sec!” she blurted out in a panic to her confused looking students and then took a leap into the bushes.

Jen only went deep enough into the forest to be out of the girls' line of sight. Her crotch was absolutely reeking! Whatever that sticky stuff was it had a very powerful smell. Jen's curiosity had gotten the better of her, she had to take a peek at what this troublesome 'growth' looked like and maybe try to 'stimulate it' in an attempt to make it go away like the book had said. She pulled her pants down and those ruined panties of hers down and then revealed... a massive hairless, uncut and eighteen inches long cock and a hefty pair of grapefruit-sized balls!

“W-wait-wait whoa! I'm a man now?!” Jen said bewildered and then reached between her legs and to her relief she discovered she still had her vagina down there, minus the bean of course which had transformed into this massive slab of beef. “...So I'm a hermaphrodite now? This is just rich! I-I hope the book is right about this condition being temporary...” she said as she looked at that twitching and throbbing thickness of hers. Jen bit her lip, as much as she wanted to she couldn't deny it, her fat length looked sexy as heck!

Jen gently brushed her cock with just her fingertips and touching it directly felt at least ten times better than touching it through her pants had! “I've seen this... this is how boys does it right?” She wrapped her hand around her soda can thick cock and tugged on it. She began stroking that meat of hers while making sure she was out of sight of her students. She stroked her cock and rolled her dick-skin back and forth over the head and it felt incredible and every time her hand hit her base she splurted out a rope of slick pre stuff!~

“This... this is just to make it shrink back to normal faster, n-nnnhh... n-not because it feels good or anything!” she made up justifications to herself while she feverishly continuing to stroke her new cock!

She tugged at her cock and hard at that and a minute later she climaxed and this one was a lot more intense than her first had been! “Aaaaahn!” she howled as she came! Jen came for two minutes and shot out a whopping two gallons worth of semen during that time! “T-that was... intense...” she stuttered. She was panting hard and her heart was racing. “This... is it this intense every time for a boy when he cums?” she had no idea and could only guess that to be the case.

Even after her second and a lot more satisfying ejaculation her lady-cock remained on her body, albeit now in a flaccid state. “Jeez it's still there, but at least it's smaller now...” she said. Her floppy shaft had shrunk to seven inches in length and was a lot more manageable, but her balls on the other hand had retained their huge and unwieldy size. Jen wiped her cock, balls and hands as best as she could on some leaves and then carefully stuffed her thing back into her cum-soaked pants. “Gee! These are so wet and sticky... this is such an unpleasant feeling...” she complained, but since she had nothing else to change into she kept them on, she just had to bear with it for now.

With some effort the teacher made her way back to her pupils. “I'm ba...” Jen stopped herself and her eyes widened when she saw the girls and the gigantic cocks and balls they were now swinging around! The basket was empty, they had devoured every single one of the Oysters!

“W-what did you girls do?!” A shocked Jenny freaked out at them.

“W-well... the book said they were tasty so we kinda tried some and they were soo yummy we just sorta wound up eating all of them...” Pamela explained as calmly as she could, but was blushing quite a lot from embarrassment. Her cock was erect and that thing had raised her dress and was poking out of it. Her dick had grown to a gigantic four feet, five inches length and it was eighteen inches thick! It was completely exposed as it had pushed her otherwise knee-length dress up and it bobbed hypnotically as she moved. “I didn't know this would happen... I'm sorry!” Pam said. She was the one to have read that first passage from the book and the one to suggest they should try tasting the mushroom. She traced her length with her eyes, from the base of it and up to the tip and then back down again. She felt a constant and pleasurable sensation from her massive member and had therefore yet to make up her mind if she hated her new appendage or not. Out of the girls' dongs hers was the longest and thinnest and her soccer ball-sized nuts the smallest.

“This is surreal...” Eleanor was shaking and staring in disbelief on that massive and musty horse-cock she'd sprouted. The dick that had just ripped through Ellie's pants mere minutes ago was four feet long and twenty inches thick and it had a wide flare. Her shaft had a pale pink color and her basketball-sized nuts and sheath had a very dark brown color to them. Ellie's tail swished side to side and she stood there locked in place and gawking at her own immensity. Her hands were trembling something fierce as she moved them closer to her rod slowly in hypnotized state and then... gripped it with her dainty digits! She let out a loud squeal as she instantaneously ejected out several long ropes of her rich pre-stuff from just putting her hands on her shaft. Seeing this Jen stepped aside and she flinched as she felt the pre fly past her, she'd barely dodged Ellie's blasts and it slathered a couple of the trees instead!

Last but not least there was Grace who was slowly and without saying a word approaching her teacher with lust in her eyes. Her balls were the biggest out of all of theirs, they were twice the size of basketballs and those heavy-looking orbs shifted with every step this little girl took. Her dick was the shortest out of the students' at three feet in length, but it was easily the fattest! Grace's shaft was thicker than an oil drum at twenty-five inches in width! And the way Grace held it made Jen think of it as a battering ram!

“M-miss... I needed it...” Grace finally spoke when she was only a few steps away from Jenny. Jen could hear all that thick cum slosh about inside the young girl's plump balls louder and louder the closer she got.~

Jenny knew it would be wrong reciprocate but she didn't back away, no, all these sexy cocks and the pheromones they let out had made her horny all over again! Her eighteen incher throbbed in her pants and when Grace began to aggressively push that enormous futa-hood of hers in Jen's face she grimaced as she creamed her pants from the scent of Grace's glorious fuck-meat alone.

“You love my pee-pee don't you Jen?” Grace said with a big grin and a big bubble of her pre was forming at her thickness's tip. “Lick it off,” she demanded.

“Jen! Grace! What are the two of you doing?!” Pam shouted desperately. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and when Jen started to eagerly suck and lick on the Grace's tip and dick head she got even more upset. “Stop that! Stop that right now!” she stomped with her foot which made her length jiggle. “E-Ellie! You tell them too!” she ordered the fox-girl. But Eleanor wasn't listening to Pam, no, she approached Jen like a predator on the prowl and had every intention on joining in and approached them with her equine-shaped dick in hand.

“Suck on m-mine too! I-I... I'm so horny that I can't stand it!” Ellie now demanded and Jen began alternating between working their cocks in turns. Sucking on one and tugging the other and then after a couple of seconds switching again.

“M-mmmh... tasty! I've never tasted yummier cocks!” Jenny was drunk on lust and carnal desires and she needed more! Jen looked at the fidgeting Pam and beckoned at her. “Come join us... I need your cock too!” she hungrily said.~

“N-no... I don't want to! This-this is wrong!” Pam was struggling to stay rational as her own horniness was rising and fast! Her fully engorged length was needy and oozed with pre-cum from watching the scene before her and then... “I-I... okay,” she gave in and decided to join them.

“Good girl, mmmf!” Jen wrapped her lips around Pam's dick-tip and worked it and that slick dick-slit of hers thoroughly with her tongue. “Nnnnh!” she teased the slit directly and then stuck the tip of her tongue inside it and watched as Pam recoiled in pleasure!

“W-wait- what-what are you... whoa!” Pam moaned and let out gallons several gallons worth of pre-nut from Jen's tease and she utterly soaked her upper body and hair in it!

“T-that feels incredible!” Pamela panted and seeing her reaction from Jen pushed her tongue all the way inside and wiggled it around and while doing this she continued to stroke away on the two other girls' over-sized cocks. The teacher tugged on their dicks feverishly and to best of her ability, after all her hands were unable to wrap around their massive girths for maximum stimulation, their slabs were simply way too thick for that! Especially Grace's colossal thickness!

“I can't stand it anymore!” Pam suddenly loudly screamed and it made Jen stop her teasing and look up at the girl and her eyes went wide when Pam then very abruptly shoved that absurd length of hers down Jen's throat, all 53 inches of it in one go! Pam's member made her teacher's throat and belly bulge, but she was able to take it all like a champ! Grace and Ellie also wanted some of that and they moved up behind Jen and then excitedly pulled those cum soaked pants of hers off. Pam didn't move and looked at other girls as they decided who would get to stuff what hole. Ultimately Grace settled for Jen's snug lil backdoor and Ellie got that gushing wet pussy. Ellie rubbed her dick's flare against Jen's pussy-lips and Grace prodded her butt-hole and then with nothing but the copious amount of pre-cum they leaked as lube, the two joined their older friend by punching their enormities inside of her too! Making her body distend even further!

Jen came hard from being obscenely stretched by all three of them at the same time and she made a large sticky puddle of semen on the ground. Their pre-cum had a property to them that made her body more flexible as well as making her holes slipperier, she perfectly accommodated their monstrous sizes and did so without feeling any pain whatsoever. No, if fact she only felt and overwhelmingly sensational mind-melting pleasure! Jen came repeatedly from being three-way penetrated and her balls, while a lot smaller than her pupils', were perfectly adequate at keeping up with the demand, they made sure she never threw out any blanks!

The girls got to work on her holes. All three of them pounding away at her orifices with their throbbing steel-beams! The young futas moved their hips and by extension their cocks instinctively in and our of her holes. They pushed into her holes slow but in a deliberate way as if training her holes to handle their enormous girths! Jen whose throat was still plugged with Pam's tool could only gurgle and drool in appreciation and she came every time they crammed their cocks all the way inside of her! The gangbanged futa teacher's sperm and pussy juices flew everywhere!

After several minutes of rutting their teacher's snug holes had gotten looser and easier to pound away at and the easier it got the girls sped up their thrusts! Minutes of intense lovemaking later they were pounding away at their teacher's holes with everything they got!~

“This is... nnnf... the bestest!” Grace moaned. “I-I think I'm g-getting close!” she was now right on the edge of blorping her insides and stuttering a lot because of that. Grace squeezed her teacher's buttocks hard! She was utterly in love with ruining Jen's butt-hole with that obscene mass of hers!

“Mmmh! Yes! I-I think I am too! Soo good!” Pam moand, she felt her balls tingling and tightening, as they braced themselves for a semen unloading!

“Mhh! Me too girls Me too!” Ellie, the fox-girl with the horse-dong also said. “Mmmh... and I've got the pussy too! That means I'll be the one to knock you up Jenny! I'll give you a whole litter of little vixens to care for!” she moaned and drooled in an unladylike way as she pictured the image of Jen with a big round tummy full of her babies, and that bushy tail of hers swished back and forth in an excited way as she pounded away at her cervix.~

“Wait, what? Babies? That's how babies are made?” Grace couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was all news to her!

“Mhm and this womb is all mine!” Ellie greedily said as she kept battering away at that womb with that flared dick-head of hers. “Once fertilized they get grow inside of this here nice and snug womb here... w-whoa! Jenny just started squeezing my penis even harder when I mentioned breeding her! Oooh! I-I won't last now!” she sustained that quick pace of hers and pounded away at Jen's cervix as hard as her young hips could muster.

“That's noo fair!” Pam and Grace protested in unison as they both pulled their wangs out of their teacher's mouth and ass and their pre-cum leaked out of both of them! Her poor asshole was gaping something a lot and convulsing something fierce from being abandoned so swiftly.

“Yes girls! Breed me! All three of you! Pound my pussy with your cunt-busters at the same time and knock me up!” Jenny demanded now that she'd regained the ability to speak, her face was a sloppy mess from all of Pam's pre and her own saliva.~

Grace and Pam lined up side by side with Ellie and then slammed their throbbing lengths into Jen's already cramped pussy and roughly plunged them deep inside of her! They whammed those lengths straight into the back of her womb, joining their friend who's dick already had found its place there and they made her stomach bulge to a crazy degree and forced it to take on the shape of their ginormous combined girths! The three then began moving their cocks in and out of her pussy in near unison. They pounded their beloved teacher vigorously! They gave her the triple hyper pussy-stuffing of a life time! They filled her innards with a vast amount of pre-nut as they worked their way to edging once more and after a solid minute of joint pussy smashing the three of them performed one last simultaneous push into her depths as deep as they could and then all three of them achieved their orgasms at the same exact time!

“Yes! Yes! Yeeees!” Jen squaled. She'd been in a perpetual state of ejaculating ever since they got started and when the girls finally began splooging inside of her it made her cum ten times harder as well! “Nnnnnh! M-my belly! S-soo big! S-soo round! Mmmmf! It's big as a car!” she groped her expanding tummy as it got continuously cuminflated! Her students filled her with their love passionately! They went all out, no single drop of cum were to be left behind!

“Have our babies Jenny! We love you!” Pam, Grace and Ellie confessed and then began to blorp her insides ten times harder! Her belly got as big as a hot air balloon and yet they weren't slowing down! They filled her with so much of their affection they overloaded their poor teacher's senses and made her pass out from overstimulation!

Several hour later Jen woke up. She blinked and looked around the room in dazed state and it took her a couple of seconds to recognize it as her own bedroom. She'd been brought home and tucked into her own bed. “I'm home? Ouch...” She rubbed her forehead. She'd developed a terrible headache from exhaustion and dehydration.”I'm parched...” she whined and with some effort, because of her huge fertilized tummy, she sat up in her bed. While her belly wasn't as large as it had been when she'd passed out earlier, its size was still considerable! As big as a beanbag chair and very round.

Suddenly she caught her bedroom door being very quietly pushed open in her periphery and then when she looked at it she saw Eleanor's worried face as she peeked around the corner...

“Jenny!” Ellie exclaimed when she saw that Jen had woken up from her slumber. Ellie ran over to her and hugged her tight and close. Ellie unintentionally pushed that huge sheathed bulge in her pants right up against Jen's sore inflated tummy.

“Easy, easy!” Jen said while patting the girl's back and petting her head and despite having that throbbing headache she had a huge loving smile on her lips while she did. And Jen's smile only got wider when the other two girls came rushing in shortly after and it turned into a huge group hug!

“You must be thirsty!” Pam presumed and poured Jen a tall glass of water from a pitcher they'd prepared on her nightstand earlier.

“Like you wouldn't believe!” Jen accepted the glass and gulped the refreshing liquid down in one go. “Thank you!” she said. She really felt loved by them. “Gee girls, did the three of you carry me all the way home?”

“Yeah we did!” Grace spoke. “Those mushrooms must've made us a lot stronger too, we could carry you all the way back easily,” she bragged and flexed a little.

“After giving your tummy a big squeeze to make it smaller and less wobbly tho,” Pam laughed.

“Aha... thanks girls. Now I think I understand,” Jen said and nodded.

“Well... I hope this won't cause a lot of problems, but I have a hard time imagining it won't...” Ellie began. “I mean, if the book is to be believed we're now stuck as futanaris because we ate all of those mushrooms,” she said. Ellie was worried about their futures now that they're hyper-futas. “And I suspect you're now stuck as a futa too miss... because of us,” she said to Jen.

“I'm not complaining!” Grace said and patted her huge bulge, She'd found a new pair of leggings that fit in Jenny's wardrobe which she was borrowing. “I mean, this way I was able to show you my true feelings Jenny!” she continued to say and she had a huge grin.

“M-me too! I-I love you too!” Pamela confessed and Eleanor shyly nodded. The three of them had been able to express their love for their teacher precisely thanks to having turned futa, so it wasn't all bad. “I don't mind staying like this...” Pam continued and she looked deep into Jen's eyes. “as long as I've got you... would you mind being our girlfriend?” she proposed for all of them.

“Yes! Please be out girlfriend!” the three of them cheered.

“Jeez girls,” Jen said and patted her inflated belly. “I love you girls a lot too! I'd love too!” And in nine months time she'd advance from just being their girlfriend to also being the mother to all their children.

A few weeks later their school had grown accustomed to three futa-queens walking its halls. Their popularity had skyrocketed after they'd become hyper-futas! At first they'd only been local celebrities,before long however their stardom had grown and they'd become famous state-wide! They'd become a mass media sensations! Each of them had throngs of fans and devoted followers, both at school and elsewhere, all of which were very supportive of them and their lifestyles! While the girls were very open to talk about and show off their expanded genitals and they were very eager to show off and their different masturbation techniques. Even though they were always surrounded by followers, both boys and girls, all three of them remained utterly devoted and faithful to their beloved teacher and didn't allow anyone else to touch their humongous girl-cocks. The school's board had decided it not in their best interest to punish their teacher for getting sexually involved with her students and for continuing to have a relationship with them, since the girls in question had become media darlings and their relationship had everyone's support!

Other teachers, students and even some biology experts had tried their hand at finding more of those very special mushrooms, and despite their very best efforts they'd all been unsuccessful. All of them had scoured the mountain and the surrounding forest and never had they ever been able to find as much as a trace of those Queen-Oysters. But legend has it they are still up there somewhere, waiting to be found and eaten.


End file.
